


Quiet Moments

by angelic_ly



Series: Screenshots of Life [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (almost!!), Almost death, F/M, I couldn't help myself, also i regret to inform everyone that this starts out angsty, assume everything takes place inside of a tent, i've reached my fluff quota i guess, implied nsfw, so it starts angsty but ends fluffy enough that i still feel like i can put it in this collection, they're not here apparently, where are the other bros?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Waiting for the right time now was a trap in and of itself, so the moment the idea comes into his brain, Ignis jumps on the opportunity to act on it.For Ignis Fluff Week. Day 5: Take a break + Relaxing.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I only vaguely touched upon the topic, since this one is kinda emotion-heavy, but... well. They're not being active I guess?

You hissed, shying away from the antibiotics that Ignis was applying to your wound. “Stings, Igs…”

Ignis frowned and didn’t reply, hastening his swipes, yet still being as gentle as possible. He knew that it was inevitable that you’d get hurt on this little journey of theirs, escorting Noctis to Altissia. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d patched you up, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Still, no matter how many times he’d done it, or would have to do it, it hurt just a little bit more. 

This time had been particularly taxing. The whole group was at a low after the glacial caverns behind the waterfall, and the Midgardsormr was entirely too fast for your slow and weary bodies. Ignis looked to you, lying prone before him, slightly feverish from the effects of the poisons, and he was simultaneously thankful to the Astrals for his having a Phoenix Down and cursing them for making him use it.

Ignis finished tending to your wound, putting away his medical supplies before moving back to your side. He slowly slid his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers together. You smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. “Thanks, Iggy.”

And he couldn’t help but feel somewhat ashamed as you stared at him with such wonder in your eyes, like he was the moon and the stars, like he was everything. He’d… you’d nearly died. Of course, logically, rationally, Ignis knew that it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but still shoulder some of the blame. If he’d just been faster, if he’d just planned the attack better, if he’d just been  _ there _ \--

“Stop that.”

Ignis startled from his daze, staring down at you with widened eyes. Your lips were pressed together and your brow was furrowed as you stared at him with a look that was so determined yet so sad at the same time. You turned your head away from him briefly before moving to sit up, ignoring his protests and swatting away his attempts to push you back into a reclined position. 

You brought your hands up, cupping his face and pulling him closer to you, and it was only when he noticed that your thumb was slippery against his cheek that he realized he was crying. “(Y/N)...” he trailed, voice soft and choked up. He ducked forward, burying his face into the crook of your neck, his body shaking. “I almost…”

You ran a gentle hand through his hair, holding him close. “I’m here. Thank you, Ignis.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pressed himself closer. “How can you possibly say that? If it wasn’t for me--”

“I wouldn’t be here. And you know that,” you said softly, rubbing circles on his back. 

“But--”

And you cut him off, your voice firm, your grip on him even firmer. “None of that, no buts, Ignis. You saved my life. If you hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t be here.” You pulled back, staring him directly in the eyes, pure determination and dedication and trust in your gaze. “ _ Thank you _ .”

Ignis stared back, rendered totally speechless, before slowly nodding once, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against yours. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand found yours again and he squeezed, his other arm still wrapped around you. “Yes… I suppose you’re right.”

You giggled, pecking him on the lips. “Aren’t I always?”

He laughed in return, squeezing your hand again. “Right again, my love.” Ignis pressed a lasting kiss to your lips, muttering against them. “Rest, please.”

As requested, you laid back down, tugging him down with you. “So long as you stay.”

Ignis smiled softly, pulling you against his chest and carefully tangling his legs with yours. “But of course. Always.”

You snuggled closer to him, nuzzling further into his warmth. You two quietly spoke about anything and everything, retelling old stories, digging up old memories, and making up new ones, laughing about the results.

Ignis was aware that he was rambling, and he knew you were too, but still you listened with rapt attention, hanging onto his every word. Ignis stared down at you, slowly trailing off, just taking in your appearance. Your hair was slightly disheveled, your skin was finally regaining its color as your body fought off the effects of the Midgardsormr’s toxins, your lips were curved into the most beautiful smile, and your eyes -- your eyes. So full of love, of adoration, of trust, of humor, of light.

_ You felt like home to him. _

Your eyebrows raised inquisitively at his silence. “Iggy?”

“(Y/N),” he breathed, leaning closer again to you, pressing your foreheads together. “Marry me.”

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened. “Ignis?”

“We may not have another moment like this, at least not soon, and anything may have happened by that time.” His hand found yours once more underneath the sheets. “I don’t know how I got so lucky as to be able to be called yours, and I certainly don’t know how I ever ended up being able to call you mine. To come across such fortune… I’d be a fool to not spend the rest of my life with you, however long it may be.”

He saw tears beginning to well up in your eyes. You squeezed his hand tightly. “You’re sure?”

Ignis nodded, his gaze searing into yours. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life.”

And then you were crying, tears streaking down the bridge of your nose, but this was the happiest he’d ever seen you, your radiance so striking to him even now, after so long-- “Yes.  _ Yes _ , I’ll marry you. Is it even a question?”

And Ignis wasn’t sure who pulled in whom, but you two were kissing, and he could practically taste the pure joy permeating your soul, and he wondered if you were experiencing the same. He couldn’t get enough of you, not anymore, and with the way you held him, so close, so intimately, Ignis knew you felt the same.

It wasn’t until you were satisfied in his arms that you voiced the question Ignis could tell you had resting on your tongue. “When will we be able to get married?”

Ignis clicked his tongue. “I do believe that Master Cid is an ordained minister, through some way or another. On our next trip to Hammerhead… we can make it official.”

The sun, the moon, and the stars could not compare to the smile you gave him then. “Perfect.” You kissed him one last time before snuggling back into his chest, closing your eyes. “I love you, Ignis Scientia, my husband.”

Ignis kissed the top of your forehead, burying his nose in your hair. “And I, you, my love, my wife, my (Y/N).”


End file.
